bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown Start
Introducation Its a basic normal summer's afternoon, in the Soul Society. Masanori Kawahiru goes through the spirit realm, with his wife Minako Kichida. While doing nothing of any important Masanori sense a powerful Reiatsu, at alocation close by. It was a beautiful scene for the time of afternoon. The sun was setting over the horizon, its red-orange light beaming down on the environment Masanori and Minako were in. The few clouds in the sky served to decorate the area even more with a Western-like feel. It was just like the scene out of an artistic movie, and a place where two beings would meet for an important plot event. As if setting the mood, birds flew over the treetops and sung in a constant, rhythmic manner to add music to the otherwise silent world. It was here that a lone figure would approach that very same area. A green hoodie billowed in the winds of the day, feet covered in socks and sneakers walking the moderately grassy ground. A hand gripped a katana, its blade tip dragging the ground in a lazy, but deliberate manner. The figure's gait was slow, and the way it moved held a rather casual, confident, and cocky aura. A toothy smile decked its face, the type of appearance marked by what appeared to be fangs at the corners of that smile. This figure was about to pay Masanori a special visit... "Minako I don't want you to fight." Masanori starts to make his way to the Reiatsu. "This Reiatsu it seems to care aspects of death or the desires of death." As the figure got closer and closer, the footsteps could be heard more audibly. The aura within the atmosphere seemed to become colder and colder with every step it took towards the approaching Masanori. A turn of the corner left, a turn of the corner right - the Sōzōshin would feel as if he was stepping into the very heart of malevolence and despair. Soon, he would meet that very figure head-on. Thus would begin the battle for his very life. To the hunter, it would be a test, an effort to see if her prey was truly worth the life it carried within itself. "Cold and empty this is what this Reiatsu feels like." Masanori was alert and ready for battle as any member of the Soul Society royal family would be. Masanori is now looking at his future opponent. Now they faced each other. The figure was shown to be a woman, now standing stock still as she looked at her enemy. Her half-lidded, amused eyes looked him over, analyzing him. Simply from the way he stood, she could tell that he was a strong one of his kind. Her free hand was clutching her jaw with clawed fingers, nothing short of a sadistic amusement on her face. The hair caused her blood-red, long hair to whip around, giving her even more of a threatening appearance. Her sword was still lowered, but her hand was gripping the hilt tightly. For a Shinigami, he would most likely prove a challenge to her. But in the end, it would be all the same. She did not allow herself to speak any words, for he understood the fate that was in front of him. She raised her sword, unleashing what appeared to be a practice swing. However.... CRACK!!!! HISSSSS!!!! Upon that first swing, the earth underneath their feet seemed to split and shatter under a ferocious power that could only be described as wrath of the gods. A fissure was opened up, the offensive energy collecting a wave of dust to trace it as it sped towards Masanori with a supernatural speed. If he didn't move, even his body would be torn to shreds under the destructive pressure. Masanori sprouted beautiful white wings and then flow above the ground. "I am warning you. If you so much as attempt to fight me and I will show you pain. The fate of soul will cease to matter for you will not be judged when you die for you will nolonger exist." The woman did not like opponents who decided to talk in the middle of a fight for their lives. Therefore, she allowed him to know such. WHAM! With a leg to the neck. The powerful kick smashed into the back of his neck, and the force of the blow was enough to create a shockwave that radiated with a vicious air. He was sent downward, his impact with the ground buckling and crumpling the earthen ground. Plates of dirt, rock, and anything else that was unfortunate to get in the way was enveloped in the depressive crater created. As the dusty smoke was within the sky and air, the woman stood on the air with a hand on her hip and her sword at her side once more. A rather disdainful look was on her face as she glared at the crater. His carelessness would now be the result of his severe injuries revealed when he arose out of the earth he was now buried in. Masanor came outside of the crater, with no blood on him and little dirt on his clothing. "Now you will learn not to piss off an immortal no incanation Hado #91 Senjū Kōten Taihō (Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear)." The spell was fire at his opponent. "Immortal.....?" The woman repeated this question softly, even as the attack came racing towards her. Then, her eyes narrowed, her grin turning even more feral. "Don't you fucking know who I am....?" She questioned him, her voice overtaken by a calm animosity. She punctuated that with her hand outstretched in front of her, her front illuminated by the bright light of the attack. Palm and energy collided, her own power acting as a spear through its power. She swung her hand out to the side, all of the offensive power dissipating upon her unspoken command. " I don't need or have to explain myself to you. However, I will say that if you and I would see again in 10,000 years I would look exactly the same." Masanori then teleports using some unusual power hehind her with his nodachi zanpakuto unsheathed. He attempts an attack. " Begone from my sight." The force of his swing destroyed two nearby mountains, and it has yet to make direct contact with her. CLANG! The destructive power was met with her own. Blade clashed against blade, and a shockwave of the aura collision reverberated through the very air. Their bodies were silhouetted against the sun, making the setting all the more atmospheric. The girl stared into Masanori's eyes, keeping one hand on the sword as she stood her ground against the swordlock. "Stupid fool...." She said tauntingly, the predatory smile still on her face. "With your soul marked, do you really think you're going to live that long?" Then, she brought her blade back, starting her offensive swings. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! She repeatedly struck against his defenses with one hand on the blade, every one of her sword strikes filled with what could only be described as a malignant grace. Her eyes held a desire for combat, a lust for blood that could only be satisfied by his own. She had come here to witness, deliver, and decide his punishment first-hand. But for now, she would test him to his limit, to drive out that reason he had to cling to his life. She would decide if he lived or died on this very day. "You think you can decide if I will live or die. You have it in exact reverse, I will decide if you will live or die." SLICE! Once again, his careless talking had gotten the best of him. The woman's blade tore through his shoulder and down the torso, a deep gash created within. Blood sprayed onto the woman's face and chest, decorating her with an even more insane feel. "Shut up and FIGHT!!!" She snarled, not pleased with the man's cold arrogance. Her strikes began to force him back, breaking through his defenses. "You made contact." After Masanori said that his wounds were healed and his clothing was restored. While that was happening the blade of his Zanpakuto was glowing with a violet color. Naobinokami: (なおびのかみ, Gods of Restoration) a special power my zanpakuto possess even when not release. It restore anything back to complete working condition, however the more serious or greater than damage the longer it takes to restore. Now my turn." Masanori Shunpos with great speed at his opponent, appears behind her and makes several swings at her. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! Gritting her teeth, the girl managed to spun around and put her blade in front of his own. Sparks flew as she fought against his relentless assault. To her disdain, she had to fly back with him in pursuit, although steadily managing to keep up with the blows that he was delivering to her guard. "Why are you running, the warm up isn't over yet. Hado # 81 Saikoushoushashori (さいこうしょうしゃしょり''Supreme Lighting'')." Fired from Masanori's left index finger. "!!!!" It was a sudden move that had been performed at such a close range. The girl forced her body to a side-step, but she could feel the heat within the blast. It illuminated her body, and its heat managed to singe the side of her clothing as well as her skin. A loathing sneer of respect came across her face, and she jerked her body fully off to the side. "Not bad...." She complimented, thrusting her hand out. WHOOM! Spiritual pressure, concentrated on his form, was exerted at the point-blank range they were at. It was meant to repulse him back with a concussive force, as well as to viciously rattle his senses. Masanori was hit and thrown back. "That hurt and this time for real. I think that while I could defeat you like this ,this will be more fun." As Masanori said that he an red energy manifested from his body and surrounded his body. This energy wasn't Spiritual Power at lot it was Philosophy. Now Emotions that Release Limitless Divine Power"'' (無限勢力心情解 Mugen Seiryoku Shinjoukai)'' '''Senjungami (仙純神, lit. "Immortal Untainted God")" The Philosophy had increased the strength of Masanori's Reiatsu to beyond normal senses. "While I already have over twice the spiritual power of a captain, my Philosophy energy increases it. Unless I voluntarily lowers my level and allows them to interfere. I would compares this to how a two-dimensional being is incapable of interfering with a three-dimensional one. But now to protect myself Shinkagami (神鏡, "Divine Mirror")" A mirror is created with a red energy frame. This mirror can repel attacks and effects with strength equal or less than a Hado number 97 spell. So now I give you the first move to be had." This promptly caused the woman to lower her sword, glaring at the barrier that was now standing in her way. She tilted her neck to the side, an audible popping sound heard. Then, she allowed herself to speak, a mocking tone in her voice. "And that automatically categorizes me as someone with strength equal to your petty Kidō spells." She raised her sword in the air, the tip pointing towards the sky. "For someone supposedly so strong...." '''''SCREEEEEEEEEE~!!! The very air began picking up, and there was an undeniable power being summoned within the atmosphere. An invisible tornado seemed to be circling the entire area, and the trees and structures below them seemed to be barely holding on to the ground. Her blade seemed to be crying out, speaking with the insatiable urge to kill. It felt it.... she felt it... and Masanori would most definitely feel it. "....you are so fucking stupid!!!" She finished, settling into an offensive stance for a brief second. Then, she lunged. Her blade swung down upon the mirror, that summoned energy released in order to smash through his defenses and deliver a critical blow onto his person. The mirror in Masanori's left hand was held up to the coming attack. His opponent's sword hit the mirror, and it would seem if it would pass right through it and Masanori. However, the mirror repelled the attack and then he Shunpo some distance away. "You didn't understand I said, This mirror can repel ''attacks and effects with strength equal or less than a Hado number 97 spell. I never once said only certain kinds of attacks or effects would or wouldn't be repelled. You made sepculation and guessed wrong.'' Masanori then made his move using amazing skill he made several strikes near his nameless opponent. "Tch....!" An indignant scoff escaped the woman's lips, and she lunged once more, this time in order to fight back. She swung in an arc, her ferocious blows backed by the raw and passionate desire to kill Masanori. "So you've gotten yourself a little shield to hide behind. I thought you said you were going to show me pain!!!" She jeered as she struck at his attacks with her own strikes. "Anyone can kill or harm someone, but to really do pain onto others you need to break them beyond repair." Masanori had dispelled the mirror and swung his Zanpakuto with such force the ground below him, and the sky above him was split in two. "Now will begin the divine judgment." It was a display of power that only served to excite the woman even more. She smiled sadistically, twirling her sword around before settling into a comfortable stance in order to ready herself. "Yes. Show me all your judgement. Show me all of it!!!" Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, and every part of her body was now racing with the adreanaline within her. "Fight me with all your power, so I can throw it right back into that smug face of yours!!!" "Once one's foot steps upon the battle grounds of war all sides are evil and wicked. You starts this battle regardless if I did or didn't go anything to you is pointless. However, that doesn't mean I don't have right to defend myself." "Oh, don't give me that morality shit...." The woman said indignantly. "I'm the Punisher! I know fully well of the desires and passions of the mortal mind. I don't need someone like you to educate me!" " I am not mortal I am immortal. I don't age, I need not food, water, air or sleep and I possess the divine none spiritual energy called Philosophy. You may or may not think you can punish other people, but you will not punish me." Masanori's body is then surrounded by immense eletric power coming from his body. " Ikusa no Raijin (戦の雷神, "Lightning God of War")." The technique surrounds Masanori with a giant cross between an deity and a Buddha that stands over 100 feet tall. Know this all my zanpakuto powers, cannot be blocked or negated by Sekkiseki, Reason or by most break down Spiritual Powers." The giant shoots many lighting bolts at the Punisher. '' "Classify me just like that, huh?!" The Punisher gritted her teeth, glaring daggers at the attack as it sped at her. Quickly sheathing her sword, she extended both hands towards the oncoming blasts. When they connected, all that filled the sky was a brilliant blue light created from the massive bolts. The power hit her waiting palms, exuding a hiss from her as she fought against his power. "I am not just some Shinigami you can kill!! I have a destiny, one that a so-called immortal like you would never understand, even if he lived 10,000 years more just to find out!!" She shut her eyes and turned away as the energy seemed to envelop her within its clutches. "Where are you? That attack shouldn't have killed you not with your level of Reiatsu." Masanori waits to see if his opponent was dead or alive. The smoke cleared. The woman was left standing. Her green hood was now completely tattered, and she was sporting minor scrapes and bruises on the showable parts of her skin. She was glaring at Masanori and the giant beast that stood above her, shrugging off her jacket and letting it fall to the earth. It revealed a black, sleeveless shirt that exposed her stomach. She twisted her sword around in an idle motion, turning her head to spit. "You never cease to amuse me, Masanori Kawahiru...." She said tauntingly, clear loathing still in her tone. "As do you Hankami?" "So you've finally realized what I am...." As best as she could with a sword in her hands, the woman raised both of them to clap. "Congratulations." "I was correct however you are only one kind of deity. There are trillions of them some that even predate time. My power is absolute proof as Philosophy was learned by a deity before time began. However this isn't a history lesson." The gaint that Masanori is in moves to grab her at a fast speed. A scowl decorated the Punisher's face once more, and she narrowed her eyes as the hand reached out to grasp her. She pulled her blade back and thrust just as the palm came within her face. Then, she closed her eyes and focused on her own unique energy within her, building up power. "For such a strong man, you sure have a habit of talking ''shit...." She said bitterly, reaching the peak of her limit. Opening her eyes with a newfound ferocity, she released it all within the arm of the giant. CRACK! As a result, the build-up of energy that shot through the limb shattered it, splitting it and separating it into disfigured sections. Within the growing cracks, light escaped and shone over the landscape, overriding the glow of the red sun. "Say what you want it doesn't change shit." Masanori dispelled his current technique and moved in to attack the Punisher with speed far greater than what he was using before. "Attack how much you want....!!!!" In turn, his enemy reared back and defended herself. The more he struck at her, the more power that could be felt through his blows, the more she was becoming conviced of the answer. "But it's not going to allow you to step over me. A mere soul like you could never match the gifts of the Red Sun in power!!!" Masanori sighs All your boasting is pointless if you cannot even back it up." CLAP! Upon that given moment, the female opponent took one hand off of her hilt to raise it up towards Masanori's swing. The blade was stopped when her fingers closed like a Venus Fly Trap around the metal, the skin of her palm left untouched. With that catch, it was as if everything between the two had gone silent. The wind blew ever so slightly, and the elated facade was gone. However, that ever-so-arrogant look was still in her eyes. "You want me to back it up?" She repeated, taunt in her tone. "All right, then...." Her fingers squeezed around the blade. "But we're doing this my way." BREAK! With a forceful squeeze, the sword that she had captured snapped into several pieces, fragments spilling into the air. Within that moment, Masanori would feel a splitting pain within himself. It was not the simple pain of internal injury... but rather, it was the pain that his Zanpakutō's spirit felt as the manifestation of itself was broken. It would be a horrible agony that would continue to exist and eat away at him, desiring him to break down and fall. For his vengeful deeds in his past, it would question him if he was truly sorry for his actions. Within Masanori's point of view, the scenery also began to change. The clouds turned bright orange, melding together and racing across the sky in what looked like a blaze of fire. Underneath them, the trees and houses began to rot away into nothing but ash. The ground, made of earth and grass, began to split. A red liquid spewed into the air, and one could clearly see that it was blood. The entire atmosphere felt crushing, too crushing for one to handle. This was the effect of the Punisher's Shinsei, the very force of nature that held existence together. "Let the games....begin." ''The Punisher spoke, smiling in a sadistic manner as her body faded away into ash. "...Games huh? Weird selection of word. To a thing like me to a thing like you well.... how would you feel if an insect would sit by you and start bitching at you. " Masanori manifest another incomplete form of Philosophy. The Philosophy power incresased his spiritual power increased to a level beyond even Aizen second transformation. "You think I will kill you....NO. I know things that would make the Devil scream in horror. I will make see that Death, will be a Godsend compared to what I will do to you." Masanori using increased Shunpo that was already at a master's level was behind the Punisher. He makes a swing with his Zanpakuto with such force, that if it hit the Punisher the damage would be great. ''SLICE! It hit home. But the results were no success. When the blade sliced through the body of the Punisher, a gash equal to the one that he had given her had ripped itself open on his body. It was a wound that, given his circumstances, would not heal itself like it was supposed to. Even he would feel the immense pain of his spine being ripped apart, his torso held together by the bare seams. This sacrifice was in vain. The Punisher's own gash had seemed to draw not blood.... but ash. This ash re-collected itself onto her, and she was whole once again. "Do you know the one difference between you and me....?" She questioned. "I'll give you a hint - it's not power. And, it's not status of rank. It's not any of the earthly things that would've separated us in the spiritual and physical world we know. Can you guess....?" " You may possess Shinsei (神性, Divinity) however I possess Philosophy (てつがく Tetsugaku) which is the strongest and oldest known echelon of supernatural energy that can be manifested within any being whether living or spiritual. This power pre-dates time itself and has no real name, Philosophy was just a name give to it by the first known user." Masanori dispells all the Philosophy power by seal his Zanpakuto. "Now Naobinokami: (なおびのかみ, Gods of Restoration) my Senjungami has a special power even without, releasing it. By simply commanding I can use the Philosophy power of Senjungami to restore anything back to complete working fuction regardless of phenomena." As the ability was acitivated the blade of Senjungami glows with a purple light. However the more serious or greater, than damage the longer it takes to be restored and this power can only be used in its sealed form." Masanori wounds are healed and his Reiatsu and Philosophy is restored a great deal as he didn't have enough time to heal his wounds completely and restore all his power to full strength. So he pick the one that was more practical. " Care to contiune as no matter how great as long as I have enough time to use Naobinokami: (なおびのかみ, Gods of Restoration) I am near-unstoppable." Masanori moves in again this time he aims for the Punisher's sword and not her body. He make a swing trying to disarm her. SMASH! Upon impact, his blade shattered again, falling down to the rotting earth in several, miniscule pieces. At the same time, his wound, seemingly out of defiance for its master, ripped itself open once again. "I'm going to take that irrelevant answer as a no...." She said coolly, her smile growing even wider at his actions. "Because you are ''so simple-minded.... I guess I'll have to tell you the reason."'' Her floating body started to maneuver itself around him in a calm, deliberate pace. "It's fate. I am destined to be a goddess of wrath, a judge that decides who is guilty and who is not.... no matter how much power you have, it's not going to keep you from abandoning your past sins..." "''.... What have you done?!" Masanori looked down at his now bladeless Zanpakuto.... "''I've made it so that you can't deny me any longer." The woman's smile turned amused, the sadism all too clear. Now that was the tone she was hoping to hear all along, the shock and surprise written on his face. "That is where our differences play out. You aren't destined for anything but to live. I, however, am the one that decides if how you live makes you worthy of continuing to live." She floated towards him, now facing his back. "Because of your....status.... I can't send you to Hell. However, this is a normal thing I do in order to test those exceptional souls who can't be dealt with by normal means. The only way you can ever hope to escape this...." She reached out, placing her hands on his shoulders. "...is to give up. Surrender.... just lay down your weapons and let go of this need to continue fighting. It's that simple...." "Maybe I should give in maybe she is...." Masanori's voice changed now it sound ghastly. "Give up I should thank you for destroying that worthless sword it kept me away." Masanori moves away from her. " The only purpose that his Philosophy power was for, was to keep the Reason within Masanori away from me as I am something as ancient as time itself.' '''Masanori's appearance changes to sport dark robes and his hair is now dark purple. ' '' I am a''' Yūreiyushi' 'within Masanori so he is no longer home. You see without his Zanpakuto he lacks the power to hold me back anymore!" All the Reishi that was surrounding him 'was beginning to break down. " I am someone rejected from Heaven, Hell, and Earth. So what will you do now? Will you pass judgement on me even knowning that you will damn Masanori the innocent one''." Category:Roleplay